<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypnovember Day 25: Worship by EllaEnchanting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720101">Hypnovember Day 25: Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting'>EllaEnchanting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypnovember 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Genderfluid Character, Hypnotism, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario's mistress has him do a special routine while she's away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypnovember 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypnovember Day 25: Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario’s phone alarm went off at 7pm sharp. He turned off his computer and stretched his arms up to release any tension in his back. As he stretched, he tried to clear his mind of the worries and stresses of his work day. After all, it wasn’t the time to work right now. </p><p>It was time to worship his Mistress’s cock.</p><p>Mario positioned his kneeling pad in a comfortable place facing the wall. He got his headphones from beside his bed and plugged them into his phone. Finally, he opened the drawer next to the bed and reverentially lifted mistress’s cock from the box where he kept it. The cock was rainbow colored and big- so big that it had really intimidated him before he learned to appreciate it properly. </p><p>Mario took the cock over to his pad and placed it on a holder discretely placed a few feet up on the wall. He had initially started without the holder but created one a few days in to make the whole process easier. Once everything was in place, he did a few of the stretches that Mistress had prescribed to prepare his knees. Then, when he was ready, he kneeled and started the recording that Mistress had made for him.</p><p>“Hello, pet,” the recording began. Already, Mario felt himself start to drop and relax and let go of his tension. He didn’t know if Mistress had programed that as a response consciously or if was the result of good old fashioned unintentional conditioning, but either way being called pet in <i>that</i> tone always affected him. Mistress’s voice proceeded to remind him of the rules of this training- no touching himself, no acting before ordered, and making sure that he had his phone ready to record later. Then she began to tease him.</p><p>Mistress loved to tease him with her cock. Even when it was just through her voice over audio, he was swept along as Mistress gradually encouraged him to fixate and pay more and more attention to her cock on the wall. She described how much he wanted it and reminded him of how much he desired to please her by pleasing it. Mario was never entirely sure of the words she used, but he was very familiar with the feeling of the desire stealing over him bit by bit. He <i>wanted</i> Mistress’s cock.  He <i>needed</i> it. He imagined how perfect it would be in his mouth as he desired that sensation more and more.  </p><p>He was never sure how long this section of the recording lasted but he had noticed the emotions of desire and frustration seemed to get stronger over time. Recently he had found himself repeating a litany of begging over and over in his head- <i>please let me have your cock Please Mistress PLEASE let me</i>- in a way that felt overwhelming and also somewhat unconscious- like the thoughts were coming from outside of himself. He noticed that occasionally he would even tear up while he begged. </p><p>Finally, usually when his begging was at a fever pitch, Mistress would give Mario permission to act. He would  start by gently and reverently kissing the tip, imagining Mistress looking down at him with great pride. He would move from this to licking, varying the tempo and strength of his licks in ways that mimicked what Mistress liked on her pussy. Finally, he would let himself suck, taking the cock as deeply inside his mouth and throat as he could. </p><p>It was here that Mario usually lost track of time, dazed and hypnotized and lost deep within the reverie of worship. He genuinely had no idea afterwards how long he would suck and kiss and fondle Mistress’s cock. He was forbidden from checking the time on the recording- and in fact, he wasn’t sure he was even listening to the exact same recording every day.  Afterwards, all he would really  know of his progress was the lengthening spit lines on the cock, making him aware that he was taking his mistress in deeper and deeper over time. </p><p>The only other evidence of his sessions was a new recording he would find on his phone. He could never quite remember making these recordings, but they were there every day. Every day he would dutifully email each new recording to Mistress for inspection. </p><p>He didn’t always listen to the message before sending it. On a whim, one day he decided to listen out of curiosity.</p><p>The message was only about 2 minutes long. It started with the sound of him moaning. There were also some faint wet sounds in the distance. A moment later, he could hear his voice. His mouth was clearly full but he still audibly repeated “I must obey my mistress” over and over again.  (The fact that it came out more like “I mufft obey my mifftresff” made it somehow even hotter.)</p><p>Mario blushed. Then he sent out the recording before he could chicken out and change his mind. </p><p>He spent the rest of the night imagining Mistress’s face and fantasizing about how she would react when she heard it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>